project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kagerou Daze
Kagerou Daze (カゲロウデイズ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da Jin. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd dove può essere sbloccato cancellando Close and Open, Demons and The Dead. Questa canzone ha un PV piuttosto interessante per il fatto che porta in due scenari diversi a seconda se il Chance Time è stato cancellato o no. Un PV ha una performance dal vivo e l'altro PV mostra gli eventi descritti nella canzone. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=8月15日の午後12時半くらいのこと 天気が良い 病気になりそうなほど眩しい日差しの中 することも無いから君と　駄弁っていた 「でもまぁ夏は嫌いかな」猫を撫でながら 君はふてぶてしくつぶやいた あぁ、逃げ出した猫の後を追いかけて 飛び込んでしまったのは赤に変わった信号機 バッと通ったトラックが 君を轢きずって鳴き叫ぶ 血飛沫の色、 君の香りと混ざり合ってむせ返った 嘘みたいな　陽炎が 「嘘じゃないぞ」って　嗤ってる 夏の水色、かき回すような 蝉の　音に全て　眩んだ 目を覚ました時計の針が鳴り響くベッドで 今は何時？ 8月14日の午前12時過ぎ位を指す やけに　煩い蝉の声覚えていた でもさぁ、少し不思議だな。 同じ公園で昨日見た夢を思い出した 「もう今日は帰ろうか」道に抜けた時 周りの人は皆上を見上げ口を開けていた 落下してきた鉄柱が 君を貫いて突き刺さる 劈く悲鳴と風鈴の音が木々の隙間で空廻り ワザとらしい陽炎が 「夢じゃないぞ」って嗤ってる 眩む視界に君の横顔、 笑っているような気がした 何度世界が眩んでも陽炎が嗤って奪い去る。 繰り返して何十年。 もうとっくに気が付いていたろ。 こんなよくある話なら 結末はきっと1つだけ。 繰り返した夏の日の向こう。 バッと押しのけ飛び込んだ、 瞬間トラックにぶち当たる 血飛沫の色、君の瞳と軋む体に乱反射して 文句ありげな陽炎に 「ざまぁみろよ」って笑ったら 実によく在る夏の日のこと。 そんな何かがここで終わった。 目を覚ました8月14日のベッドの上 少女はただ 「またダメだったよ」と 一人猫を抱きかかえてた|-|Romaji=hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai no koto tenki ga ii byouki ni narisou na hodo mabushii hizashi no naka suru koto mo nai kara kimi to dabetteita "demo maa natsu wa kirai ka na" neko wo nadenagara kimi wa futebuteshiku tsubuyaita Aah, nigedashita neko no ato wo oikakete tobikondeshimatta no wa aka ni kawatta shingouki batto toota TRUCK ga kimi wo hikizutte nakisakebu chishibuki no iro, kimi no kaori to mazariatte musekaetta uso mitai na kagerou ga "uso janai zo" tte waratteru natsu no mizuiro, kakimawasu you na semi no oto ni subete kuranda me wo samashita tokei no hari ga narihibiku BED de ima wa nanji? hachigatsu juuyokka no gozen juuniji sugi kurai wo sasu yake ni urusai semi no koe oboeteita demo saa, sukoshi fushigi da na. onaji kouen de kinou mita yume wo omoidashita "mou kyou wa kaerou ka" michi ni nuketa toki mawari no hito wa minna ue wo miage kuchi wo aketeita rakka shite kita tecchu ga kimi wo tsuranuite tsukisasaru tsunzaku himei to fuurin no oto ga kigi no sukima de karamawari wazatorashii kagerou ga "yume janai zo" tte waratteru kuramu shikai ni kimi no yokogao, waratteiru you na ki ga shita nando sekai ga kurandemo kagerou ga waratte ubaisaru. kurikaeshite nanjuunen. mou tokku ni ki ga tsuiteitaro. konna yoku aru hanashi nara ketsumatsu wa kitto hitotsu dake. kurikaeshita natsu no hi no mukou. batto oshinoke tobikonda, shuunkan TRUCK ni buchiataru chishibuki no iro, kimi no hitomi to kishimu karada ni ranhansha shite monku arige na kagerou ni "zamaa miro yo" tte warattara jitsu ni yoku aru natsu no hi no koto. sonna nanika ga koko de owatta. me wo samashita hachigatsu juuyokka no BED no ue shoujo wa tada "mata dame datta yo" to hitori neko wo dakikakaeteta|-|Inglese= Video Curiosità *Questa è la seconda canzone della serie Project DIVA in cui il Chance Time si verifica durante l'inizio della canzone, la prima volta che si per The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend. La differenza è che il Chance Time di "Disappearance" è stato per difficoltà estremo solo mentre il Chance Time di "Kagerou Daze" è per tutte le difficoltà. *Finora è l'unica canzone della serie dove tutte le difficoltà hanno solo due note (X e O). Questo è presumibilmente un riferimento al fatto che l'originale PV per la canzone ha solo due colori (rosso e blu). *Se uno ascolta molto attentamente alla fine della canzone, il finale normale ha una versione off-key (senza batteria e chitarra). *L'è l'unica canzone nella versione occidentale del gioco per non avere una traduzione inglese dei liriche per motivi non divulgati. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki fr:Kagerou Days Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2011